101 Cats
by Detective88
Summary: After Duchess and Thomas O'Malley as well as their owners get married, Dutchess gives birth to 15 kittens which Mother Gothel wants to make a fur coat out of. When the kittens are catnapped it's up to Thomas and Dutchess to the rescue!
1. The Cast

Hey, it's Raina again. One of my childhood favorites that I'm rediscovering is _"101 Dalmatians"_ and I wanted to do a parody of it starring the main cats from_ "The Aristocats"_ which is another movie I just rediscovered. Some of the kids will be cats for the story and some are already cats. Anyways, I don't own _The Aristocats, Corpse Bride, Tangled, The Little Mermaid_, etc.

Summary: After Duchess and Thomas O' Malley as well as their owners get married, Dutchess gives birth to 15 kittens which Mother Gothel wants to make a fur coat out of. When the kittens are catnapped, it's up to Thomas and Dutchess to the rescue!

* * *

**101 Cats**

**The Cast**

Pongo...Thomas O'Malley(The Aristocats)

Perdita...Duchess(The Aristocats)

Roger...Victor Van Dort(Corpse Bride)

Anita...Victoria Everglot(Corpse Bride)

The 15 Puppies...Berlioz, Marie, Toulouse(The Aristocats), Mikey(Recess)(as a kitten), Robespierre(*Happy* Purr-ee), Figaro(Pinocchio), Sir Timoteo Montenegro III, Perla, Gonzalo(Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos), Coraline(Coraline)(as a kitten), Norman(ParaNorman)(as a kitten), Hanabi Hyuga(Naruto)(as a kitten), Melody(The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea)(as a kitten), Arnold(Hey Arnold!)(as a kitten), and Wadi(The Secret Saturdays)(as a kitten)

Nanny...Carlotta(The Little Mermaid)

Cruella DeVille...Mother Gothel(Tangled)

Jasper and Horace...Syndrome(The Incredibles) and Tighten/Hal Stewart(Megamind)

Colonel the Sheepdog..need help

Captain the Horse...need help

Seargent Tibbs...Caldren the Fox(Mary Poppins)

* * *

There you have it. I know I could've used The Stabbington Brothers as Horace and Jasper, but to me they aren't that big of idiots to play the role. Anyways, read and review.


	2. Chapter 1: The Couples Meet

I couldn't believe how popular this was getting, so I decided to start this.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Couples Meet**

**Detective88 Stories Presents**

"**101 Cats"**

**Starring...**

**Phil Harris(May he rest in peace) as Thomas O'Malley**

**Eva Gabor(May she rest in peace) as Duchess**

**Johnny Depp as Victor Van Dort**

**Emily Watson as Victoria Everglot**

**Dean Clark as Berlioz**

**Gary Dublin as Toulouse and Sir Timoteo Montenegro III**

**Liz English as Marie**

**Jason Davis as Mikey**

**Tara Strong as Melody, Milky Way, Perla and Gonzalo**

**Dakota Fanning as Coraline**

**Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman**

**Red Buttons as Robespierre**

**E.G Daily as Figaro**

**Philip Van Dyke as Arnold**

**Colleen O Saughetty as Hanabi and Uranus**

**Lilana Mumy as Wadi and Kimberly **

**Edie McClurg as Carlotta**

**Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel**

**Jason Lee as Syndrome/Buddy Pine**

**Jonah Hill as Tighten/Hal Stewart**

**Emily Osmont as trachie17 aka Tracy Tennyson**

**Kiefer Sutherland as W.R. Monger**

**J Pat O'Malley as Cyril Proudbottom**

**and **

**Dal McKennon as Caldren the Fox**

**Written by Detective88**

**Based on the movie "101 Dalmatians" by Disney Animation Studios**

**Songs by JDS916GUY**

**Animation by emmydisney17**

**Music by trachie17**

**Costumes by KingHuffman**

**Produced by Starzilla, Subuku No Jess and DisneyGal1234**

**Directed by Detective88**

* * *

We begin our story in Toon Town, which is quiet at this time of year, as we see a building before we hear someone narrating.

"_My story begins in Toon Town, not so very long ago. Yet so much has happen since then, that it seems like an eternity. At the time, I lived with my pet in a bachelor's flat just off the Toongents Park. It was a beautiful spring day, a tedious time of the year for bachelors._

Inside the building, we see a handsome 20 year old man with brown hair, brown eyes and he wore a white shirt, a puffy tie and he wore a black jacket, pants and boots playing the piano. His name was Victor Van Dort.

"_Oh...that's my pet, Victor. Victor Van Dort, a musician of sorts. Ha-ha. No, I'm the one with the orange fur."_

We see a cat looking out the windo wwith a bored look on his face. The cat had orange fur, white on his muzzle, tummy and front paws and he wore a white gentlman suit collar with a green bowtie.

_"My name is Abraham de Lacey Guissepe Casey Thomas O'Malley, but you can just call me Thomas O'Malley, or just Thomas or O'Malley, whichever. As far as I could see, the old notion that a bachelor's life was so glamorous and carefree was all nonsense. It was downright dull."_

Thomas yawned and stretched as Victor kept playing.

_"It was plain to see that my old pet needed someone. If it were left up to Victor, we'd be bachelors forever. He was married to his work, writing songs. Songs about romance...of all things, something he knew nothing about."_

Thomas glances over and watches Victor play the piano.

_"Oh, he's intelligent enough as humans so, he's also an artist. And I think you could say, Victor is a handsome animal in his way. I could see no reason why my pet didn't deserve an attractive mate, but at least I was determined to do my best. Of course, some animals in this case a cat such as myself are a pretty poor judge of human beauty."_

As Thomas looked out the window to search for a candiate, they first see a cat named Isis walk by.

_"Hmm! Unusual breed(laughs) Very unusual."_

They then saw a woman with brown hair in a messy bit, a pink shirt and pants named Cree Lincoln walking her.

_"Hmm! Oh surely not. Well now, what have we here?"_

But then, he spotted a girl named Tilda(from _"The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad_) walking a cat named Arlene.

_"A little too short-coupled. Nope!"_

He then saw a woman with blonde hair and a pink dress named Charlotte LaBouff walking a fat pink cat named Madame Ruben-Chattes(from Happy Purr-ee).

_"I'd say! Well, I do say! Now that's a fancy breed. Hmm. Perhaps a little too fancy. Yes, much too fancy."_ An old lady named Marina Del Rey passes by with an old cat. _"Oh. Too old."_ A girl named Alice passes by with her kitten Dinah. _"Too young. It was a problem. A real problem."_

Thomas sighed and is about to give up until he looked and an excited look appeared on his face.

_"Meow! That's a bit more like it!"_

What he saw was a white cat with a gold collar named Duchess walking by.

_"The most beautiful creature on four legs! Now if only the girl..."_

Then Thomas saw the woman walking her. She was a beautiful, 19 year old woman with brown hair in a bun, green eyes and she wore a red Victorian dress with ruffles on the collars and sleeves and was carrying a book. Her name was Victoria Everglot.

_"Well! She's very lovely too! It was almost too good to be true. I'd never find another pair like that, not in 100 years."_

Then he saw them heading to the park.

_"Ah, they're heading for the park. A perfect meeting place...if I can only arrange it."_

Thomas ran to the door, bu thten stopped when he caught sight of the clock. It reads 3:41 p.m. The clock of course was broken, since the hands didn't move.

_"Uh-oh, but Victor doesn't stopped work till after 5. That could be too late."_

Thomas then changed the clock to after 5:00. Thomas picked up the lease with his mouth and meowed.

Victor stopped and looked at Thomas, who was by the door, meowing. He looked at the time and checked his watch.

"After 5:00 already?" Victor said. "Fancy that." Victor stood up and said, "Alright, Thomas, alright, boy."

Thomas meowed and purred as he handed Victor his sketchbook and a pen and Victor hooked the leash to Thomas's collar, before he opened the door. Before Victor had time to react, Thomas headed out the door and Victor yelped in surprised as Victor practically dragged him out of the building.

* * *

Once they arrived at the park, Thomas was walking really fast, trying to find Victoria and Duchess.

"Thomas, boy," Victor said. "Take it easy! What's all the hurry?"

Thomas stopped at the bench, but only saw Arlene meowing and playing with a ball of yarn, before he shook his head and continued on as Victor yelped again as he was practically being dragged along again.

"Thomas, boy, slow down!" Victor said.

Thomas stopped again, but only saw Isis looking at the lake, before he dragged Victor away again.

_"I was afraid we'd missed them. Perhaps they passed on by the park. Then suddenly...I spotted them."_

Thomas stopped and smiled when he saw Victoria sitting on the bench by the lake, reading her book while Duchess is sitting beside her.

_"It was a perfect situation if I planned it right. I couldn't depend on Victor. I knew what he'd do. He'd settle on the grass, draw some stuff in his sketchbook and that would be it. Well, it was all up to me. Well,..."_

Thomas gulped, nervously, before he walked down to the lake with Victor and Victoria and Duches watched as they passed by. Duchess kept her eyes on Thomas as he sat by his master, before Thomas glanced back to Duchess and Victoria and Duchess quickly turned away.

_"At first, I had no particular plan, just anything to attract attention. You know stir things up a bit."_

Thomas got an idea and quickly took Victor's sketchbook out of his hand. Victor turned and saw Thomas smiling mischieveously as he held Victor's sketchbook I nhis teeth.

Victor tried to grab it, but Thomas ran off with it, as Victor said, "Thomas, you silly old thing! Come on! Let's have it, boy! Thomas!" Thomas, not listening, started shaking the sketchbook like crazy, until Victor yelled, "Thomas!"

Thomas stopped when he noticed Victor giving him a stern look, before Thomas ran over to the bench and placed the book on it, meowing at Victor with a smile. Victoria noticed the book and then at Victor, who was looking at her.

_"For a while it seemed to work. At least they had seen one another. Things were going along first-rate."_ but as Thomas looks back and forth, he then looked shocked as he sees that Victoria and Duchess had gone._ "But for some strange reason, they left!"_

He tried to go after them, but Victor caught him.

"Come on, you old renegade." Victor said as Thomas helplessly watched Victoria and Duchess leave. "We're going home."

But Thomas isn't about to give up so easily.

_"But I wasn't giving up. I was determined that somehow they just had to meet."_

No sooner had Victor hooked the collar to Thomas's leash, did Thomas qucikly turn over to Victoria and Duchess, and walk around Victoria, bringing her and Victor together.

"Oh!" Victor said.

"Ohhh!" Victoria exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon." Victor said. "Please excuse me."

"I must say," Victoria said. "What on earth!"

"Oh dear," Victor said, before he noticed Thomas accidentally dragging them towards the pond.

"Oh, really! Good heavens!" Victoria shouted as they both began to tip over.

Duchess gasped and tried to grab Victoria by her dress, but it ripped and Victor and Victoria both yelled out in surprise, as they fell into the pond. Victor and Victoria tried to get out, both of them soaking wet with Victoria's hair all loose that it went to her shoulders.

"Oh, oh." Victoria said in dismay. "Oh my dress and my hairband!"

"Ah, ah...I'm terribly sorry." said Victor as Thomas nervously picked up Victoria's headband with his teeth. "Please, let me help you. I'm so sorry." Victor then snatched Victoria's headband from Thomas as he said, "Thomas, you...! I do not know what's come over him. I am so sorry." he gave the hairband back to Victoria and she put it away. "He has never acted this way before."

Duchess strode out of the pond, carrying the bit of Victoria's dresss before she shook herself dry ad Victoria said, "Oh, never mind! Never mind! Please just go away! You've done enough. Please?"

She pulled out her hankky only to find it was soakign wet.

"Oh, I say." Victor said before he pulled out his hanky. "Here, take mine."

His was wet too.

"Oh," Victoria said, noticing that his is wet as well before they started to laugh.

For the first time, Duchess looked to Thomas and Thomas smiled, knowing that his plan worked.

* * *

As time passed, Victor and Victoria as well as Thomas and Duches went on dates together. In fact, at one date, Victor played the piano in a pad somewhere and Thomas and Duchess waltz. After he was finished, Victoria said to Victor, "You play beautifully."

"Thank you, Victoria." Victor said with a blush. He then put his music notes away.

"Mother won't let me near the piano. Music is improper for a young lady. Too passionate she says." Victoria said to him. She and Victor began to chuckle at this like it was a little bit of a silly thought. Victor leaned over and accidentally knocked over a small vase with little flowers.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry." Victor said.

Victoria however took the flowers and smiled at him. Victor smiled back taking her hand. Duchess and Thomas did the same.

* * *

A few days later, there was a double wedding for Victor and Victoria and Thomas and Duchess.

"Wilt thou love her," the vicar, Reverend Lovejoy asked Victor and Victoria, "comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health; and foresaking all others keep thee only unto her so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." Victor said, grinning at his new wife, Victoria. Thomas and Duchess smiled as they poth laid their paws on top of each other and then kissed.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Awww, romantic isn't it? The next chapter is where you meet the main villainess of this parody.


	3. Chapter 2: Gothel DeVil

Here's the chapter where you meet Mother Gothel.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Gothel DeVil**

Six months after the marriage, Victor, Victoria, Thomas and Duchess(who is pregnant now) moved into an new house.

"For the first time in six months or so, we lived in a small house near the park, a modest little place just right for two couples who were just starting out.

Duchess and O'Malley were seen, resting in the window. Duches smiled and sighed and Thomas looked a little worried.

"Duchess, darling, are you alright?" asked Thomas in concern.

Duchess chuckled and said, "Of course, dear. After all, cats were having kittens long before our time."

She licked Thomas on the cheek and Thomas smiled and sighed happily. He heard the door open and out came a woman with black hair, a brown dress with blue sleeves and a white bandana and apron named Carlotta, carrying a tray of tea to the table.

"Oh, that's Carlotta, a wonderful cook and housekeeper. She's a kind and understanding soul. You know, at times she seemed almost animal-like.

Victoria who was sewing a quilt or something, put her objects down and called, "Victor, dear! Teatime! Teatime!"

Up in the attic, Victor was busy working on a new song. Carlotta knocked on the celing with a broom.

"Be down in a minute." Victor called. Carlotta stopped and went back to work. Victor walked down the stairs, humming the song and whistling.

Victor:_** Do you like my new song?**_

Victoria:_** Ta-tum-tee-ta-tum**_

Victoria chuckled a little, "Such clever lyrics"

Victor then said, "Melody first, my dear. And then the lyrics, hmm?"

Duchess and Thomas had just about nodded off until a car's horn can be heard. Duchess heard it and looked alarmed.

"Oh, Thomas...it's her!" Duchess said alarmed, "It's that devil woman."

Both cats looked out the window to see a green car drive fast towards their house. Almost instantly, Duchess ran and hid beneath the stove while Thomas looked in concern.

"Oh, must be Mother Gothel." Victor said, opening th edrapes to look outside. "Your dearly devoted old schoolmate. Mother Gothel DeVil." then Victor got it as he shuts the drape, "That's it!" He then started to sing.

Victor:_** Gothel DeVil**_

_**Gothel DeVil**_

_**If she doesn't scare you**_

_**No evil thing will**_

"Oh, Victor." Victoria said as she looked out the window and saw her friend's car.

_**To see her is to take a sudden**_

_**Chill!**_

On "chill", Victor ran his finger up Victoria's spine, making her turn and cry out in alarm, before she glared at him annoyed.

_**Gothel, Mother Gothel**_

_**She's like a spider **_

_**Waiting for the...kill**_

Seeing Gothel's sillhouette at the door, Victoria said as Victor went upstairs, "Victor, she'll hear you!"

_**Look out for Gothel DeVil**_

As Victor began to play, he he stomped his foot onto the floor. Victoria said to Carlotta, "Let her in, Carlotta."

Carlotta was about to do just that, but a woman opened it. She was a woman with long curly black hair, a red dress and she wore a black fur coat and carried a cigarette holder; she was Mother Gothel.

"Victoria, darling!" she said.

"How are you?" Victoria asked.

"Miserable as ususal." Gothel said before she walked around the house as if she was searching for something. "Where are they? Where are they?" Gothel said. Victoria covered her nose from the smoke that Gothel was carrying while Thomas could only cough at it.**(A/N: Like I said in my "Alice in Wonderland" parody, smoking is bad)**

"For heavens sakes, where are they?" Mother Gothel asked.

"Who, Gothel?" Victoria said, wondering who Gothel meant by "they".

"The kittens! The kittens!" said Gothel in a loud rude voice. Upstairs, Victor was now playing a trumpet, but Gothel ignored it as she said, "No time for games. Where are the little brutes?"

"Oh, it'll be at least three weeks." Victoria said. "No rushing these things, you know."

"Victoria, you're such a wit." Gothel said, before she saw Thomas and said, "Here cat, here. Here, cat."

But Thomas backed up against the wall and hissed angrily, getting a real bad vibe from Gothel.

"Gothel, isn't that a new fur coat?" Victoria asked, noticing the fur coat Gothel had on.

"Oh, my only true love, darling." said Gothel. "I live for furs! I worship furs! After all, is there a woman in all this wretched world who doesn't?"

"Oh, I'd like a nice fur." Victoria said. "But there are many other things..."

"Sweet simple Victoria," Gothel said, chuckling. "I know, I know! This horrid little house is your dream castle. And poor Victor is your brave and fearless Sir Galahad!"

At this, Thomas scowled, not liking Gothel at all one bit.

"Oh, Gothel." Victoria began.

"Then, of course, you have your furry friends." Gothel said, looking at a portrait of Thomas and Duchess, blowing a smoke on it. "Oh, yes, I must say...such perfectly beautiful coats."

"Won't you have some tea?" asked Victoria.

"I've got to run," Gothel said as she began to leave. "Let me know when the kittens arrive. You will, won't you dear?"

"Yes." Victoria said.

"Don't forget, it's a promise." Gotehl said. "See you in three weeks. Cheerio, cheerio, darling."

Gothel slammed the door as she left and Victoria heaved a sigh as she sat on the couch before Victor came out and went downstairs.

Victor:_** At first you think Gothel is a devil**_

_**But after time has worn away the shock**_

Thomas smiled as he saw Victor coming towards Victoria.

_**You come to realize**_

_**You seen her kind of eyes**_

_**Watching you from underneath a rock**_

"You're no help at all, Victor." Victoria said, before Victor pulled her off the couch.

_**This vampire bat**_

_**This inhuman beast**_

_**She ought to be locked up and never released**_

_**The world was such a wholesome place**_

_**Until**_

_**Gothel**_

_**Gothel DeVil **_

Victor and Victoria smiled and kissed. Victoria giggled, "Victor, you are an idiot!"

They both laughed while Thomas head to the kitchen where Duchess was still hiding.

Once Thomas came under the stove he said in concern, "Duchess?"

"That witch!" Duchess said. "That devil woman she wants our kittens. That's all she's after."

"Oh, don't worry, Duchess," Thomas said. "They're onto her. Nothing's going to happen to our kittens."

"What does she want with them?" Duchess said. "She can't possibly love them." she sighed sadly. "Oh, Thomas, I was so happy at first-but now. I-" she began to cry as she said, "Oh, I-I wish we weren't having any."

She continued to cry, while Thomas did his best to comfort her.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

The next chapter is where Thomas becomes a father of 15 kittens and Mother Gothel returns to buy all of them, but will she buy them? Find out in the next chapter. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 3:Kittens ArrivalGothel's Offer

Here's the chapter where the kittens arrive.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Kittens' Arrival/Gothel's Offer**

One night, a storm was brewing. It certainly isn't a night for anything to be happening, but it is, for a certain cat who is about to be a father.

"_Poor Duchess. Of course she had no choice. The kittens arrived right on schedule one wild and stormy night in October."_

In the kitchen, Victor is sitting on his chair while Thomas sits nearby the door. Thomas cocks an ear to the door to listen, but heard nothing. He stepped back and Carlotta came out, only to grab a towel hanging next to the door, before she went back downstairs, closing the door behind her.

Thomas looked at Victor and walked over to him.

He licked his master's hand and Victor yelped in surprise, "Oh!" before he noticed Thomas and petted his cat, "Steady, boy."

Suddenly, Carlotta yelled, "THE KITTENS ARE HERE!" Victor and Thomas jumped in surprise and Thomas jumped into his master's arms. "Oh, the kittens are here!" Carlotta said as she came into the kitchen.

"H-H-How many?" asked Victor.

"Eight!" Carlotta said.

"Eight?" Victor smiled and Thomas meowed happily. "Oh, Thomas!" Victor exclaimed as he and Thomas began to dance about happily, "Eight kittens!"

"Ten!" Carlotta called.

"Eleven!" Victoria said from downstairs.

"Eleven!" Carlotta said.

"Eleven?" Victor said before he shook Thomas's paw. "Eleven kittens! Thomas, boy!"

"Wait a minute, now, wait minute." Carlotta said. She then turned to the man and cat and said, making Thomas's eyes widen, "Thirteen! No, no, no, fourteen!" Thomas smiled big, but his eyes looked like they belonged to a crazy person with swirls in them. "Oh, fifteen!"

"Fifteen?" Victor said.

Carlotta patted Thomas who had been about to faint and said, "And the mother's doing fine, Thomas O' Malley. Oh, you lucky thing, you."

"Fifteen kittens?" Victor said. "Why, Thomas, that's marvelous! It's fabulous!" Thomas had a silly grin on his face as he staggered over to his master, looking like he was about to faint. "Why you old rascal!" Victor said as he happily hugged Thomas.

"Fourteen." Carlotta said sadly, carrying a kitten in a towel. "Just fourteen. We lost one." She handed the kitten to Victor as Thomas looked concerned.

"The poor little dear." Carlotta said as she went back downstairs.

"Oh, Thomas." Victor said sadly, "It is just one of those things." A thought then occurred in Victor's mind, "And yet, and yet I wonder..."

Victor then started to rub the towel with both of his hands while Thomas watched, praying for a sign. Soon enough the sign they were praying for happened.

The kitten's head slowly moved out of the towel and Victor said, "Look, Thomas!"

The kitten's nose touched Thomas's and Victor called out, "Victoria! Carlotta! Fifteen! We still have fifteen!"

Victoria came back upstairs and said, "Oh, Victor, he's alright! Thank heavens!"

"See?" Victor said. "He's just as good as new."

"Can you imagine, Victor?" asked Victoria, "Fifteen kittens!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and a sinister shadow appeared in the doorway. It was none other than Mother Gothel.

"Fifteen!" Gothel said. "Fifteen kittens! How marvelous, how perfectly...however, once she uncovered the towel, she looked disgusted. "Uh!" she said. "The devil take it! They're mongrels...no fur! No fur at all! What a horrid little rat! Ugh!"

"They're not mongrels!" Carlotta said to Gothel angrily. "They'll get their fur. Just wait and see."

"That's right," Victoria said. "They'll have their fur in a few weeks."

"Oh, well, in that case," Gothel said. "I'll take them all. The whole litter. Just name your price, dear."

"I'm afraid we can't give them up." Victoria said. "Poor Duchess. She'd be heartbroken."

"Victoria, don't be ridiculous." Gothel said. "You can't afford to keep them. You can scarecly feed yourselves."

"I'm sure we'll get along." Victoria said.

Gothel began to laugh as she said, "Yes, I know! I know! Victor's songs!" Gothel laughed, failing to notice Victor and Thomas glaring at her, looking very annoyed.

"Enough of this nonsense." Gothel said. "I'll pay you twice what they're worth. I'm being more than generous."

She tried writing a check, but the ink didn't come out making her angry.

"Blast this pen!" Gothel said as she shook the pen. "Blast this wretched, wretched pen!"

With one last shake, ink came out and ink spots appeared on Victor and Thomas who still glared at her, looking furious.

"When can the kittens leave their mother?" asked Gothel. "Two weeks? Three weeks?"

"Never!" Victor answered.

That caught Gothel's attention as she looked up and said to Victor, "What?"

"We're n-n-not selling the kittens." Victor said. "Not a single one. Do you understand?"

Gothel laughed as she asked Victoria, "Victoria, is he serious? I really don't know Victor."

"Well, Gothel, he-" Victoria said.

"Surely he must be joking." Gothel said.

"No, no, no." Victor said. "I-I-I-I mean it. You're not getting one. N-n-not one! And that's-final."

Thomas nodded as if to agree with Victor.

Gothel glared at him, "Why you, horrid man. You-you-Alright. Keep the little beasts for all I care." She tore up the check and said, "Do as you like with them! Drown them!" she then turned to Victoria and said, "But I warn you, Victoria, we're through. I'm through with all of you! I'll get even. Just wait. You'll be sorry, you fools! You-You idiots!"

She slammed the door and Thomas went to it and barked angrily.

"Oh Victor!" Victoria said happily as she hugged Victor, "You were magnificent, darling!"

"Oh, he was a blooming hero, ma'am!" Carlotta said with a smile. "Indeed he was. A blooming hero!"

Thomas smiled before he ran down to the basement to Duchess, who was busy resting.

"Duchess?" Thomas said. "Duchess, darling? Duchess, we're keeping the kittens, every single one of them. My ol' pet Victor, he told that devil woman off. He told her off, Duchess. She's gone, darling she's gone for good."

"Oh, Thomas." Duchess said happily before she and Thomas fell asleep, beside their fifteen puppies.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

That shows Mother Gothel who's boss. In the next chapter is where we see the kittens all grown up and they watch a show within-a-story. Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 4: The Raimundo Pedrosa Show

Here's the part where we meet the kittens.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Raimundo Pedrosa Show**

A few weeks passed in the household. Soon the kittens had gotten their fur and were they still living with their parents along with Victor, Victoria and Carlotta. They were managing quite well...especially with Victor submitting his song about Mother Gothel. Everyone hoped that he song was a big hit.

Thomas and Duchess with their owners' help gave names to their kids: Berlioz(the one who almost died upon birth), Toulouse, Marie, Mikey, Coraline, Norman, Perla, Gonzalo, Sir Timatao Montenegro III, Melody, Hanabi, Wadi, Arnold, Figaro, and Robespierre.

The O'Malley family are now watching TV. The show was about a cat with Xiolin powers called Raimundo Pedrosa(Xiolin Showdown; and yes in this story he's a cat). Raimundo was chasing a crook named Dick Dastardly and his dog Muttley. The kitten liked this guy, especially Toulouse, who is one of his biggest fans.

As Raimundo dodged guns from Dick on the TV, Norman said excitedly, "Come on, Raimundo!"

"Come on, Raimundo!" Perla said, happily and eagerly.

"After him, Raimundo!" Figaro said with a nod.

"Oh, he'll get that dirty old horse thief and his little dog." Toulouse said.

"Raimundo Pedrosa's the greatest cat in the whole world." Coraline said.

"He's even greater than Dad!" Robespierre said.

"No cat's greater than Dad." Marie said, playfully.

"What's he going to do, dad?" Arnold asked as he sat on Thomas's head.

Thomas shushed him, "Let's just wait and see."

In the TV, Dick and Muttley snuck away from Raimundo, actually trying to hide from.

Melody giggled, "Look at him run! The old coward and his dog."

Toulouse said with a frown as he jumped from behind the chair, shook the edge of his carpet with his teeth and said, "That dirty Dick Dastardly, that yellow livered ol' skunk! I like to tear his gizzard out."

"Why Toulouse, where did you hear such talk?" Duchess said. "Certainly not from your mother." she turned to Thomas who just smiled sheepishly.

On the TV, Raimundo poked his head out of the rocks gand grins a bit. Meanwhile Dick came out of hiding and pointed his gun at the cat, ready to shoot him.

"Watch out, Raimundo!" Marie said to Raimundo in alarm. Luckily, the cat heard Dick's gun and ducked just in time.

"Don't worry, Marie. He'll get that yellow livered-" Tolouse then stopped as he saw Duchess frowning at him, forcing the kitten to change his words. "...he'll get him alright."

Berlioz eagerly brought his head close to the screen to get ab etter look watching Raimundo appearing behind the docks and ducking to avoid another shot. Wadi frowned as she said, "Berlioz! Berlioz! Get down, we can't see!"

"Mother, make him get down." Gonzalo said.

"Come on, Berlioz, down dear." Duchess said, gently.

"Yes, Mama." Berlioz said. He got down from the TV to allow his siblings to see.

Raimundo used his wind powers to jump far awa and miss the shot.

"Missed him! Missed him by a mile!" Coraline said

Raimundo jumped to the nearest cliff safely.

"I'm hungry, mother. I'm hungry." Mikey said.

"Now, Michael, you just had your dinner." Duchess told him.

"But I am just the same. I'm so hungry I could eat a...a whole elephant!" Mikey said. His siblings just shushed him.

"There he is! Behind the rock!" Figaro said.

They alll waited anxiously, but then BANG! They ducked a bit.

"Oh dear. They shot poor Raimundo." Robespierre said.

"He missed him! Ol' Rai's pretending." Toulouse said, before noticing Dick and Muttly laugh evilly on the TV, "I think."

All was silent, until they saw Raimundo open his eyes and smirk at the villain.

"See, what did I tell you. It's one of his tricks." Toulouse said.

Berlioz got up to the TV to get a closer look again.

"Berlioz, get down." Norman said.

Suddenly, Dick appeared on scream, scaring Berlioz into coming down. He then bravely started to meow at the villain. Luckily, Raimundo jumped up and started to attack Dick and Muttley. The kittens meowed over and over as if they were rooting for Raimundo. Just then, the cat and the villains fell into the water.

"I'm hungry, Mom. I really am." Mikey said.

"Don't miss next week's exciting episode!" A TV announcer said offscreen as we see Raimundo, Dick and Muttley fighting in the river that was going straight towards a waterfall! "Who will triumph!"

"Raimundo always wins!" Toulouse said with a smile.

"And speaking of champions," the announcer said as the image changed to a commercial of catfood. "Kitty Krunchies is the champions of all cat biscuits!"

Soon a commercial appeared on the show, showing little cartoon cats promoting Kitty Krunchies. The song for it played.

Chorus: _**Kitty Krunchies can't be beat**_

_**They make each meal a special treat**_

_**Happy cats are those**_

_**Who eat nutricious**_

_**Kitty Krunchies**_

"Duchess, we better get them off to bed before we can go for our W-A-L-K." Thomas said.

Unfortunately, the kittens learned how to spell as they looked at their parents eagarly. Hanabi asked, "

"Can we, mother can we?" asked Gonzalo.

"We never get to go?" Perla said.

"Come along kids. Bedtime." Duchess said with a smile. While it would be fun to take a walk with the kids, they were too young for that yet.

"Awww, come on, we're not a bit sleepy." Toluse said as he yawned the last bit, obviously giving away the fact that the kitten was indeed sleepy. "We want to go for a walk in the park."

"Dad, can we?" Wadi asked.

"Better do as your mother says." Thomas said to his kids. The kittens looked pouty, but they followed Duchess to the kitchen as the father counted to make sure all of them were there, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13..."

"I'm not sleepy, I'm hungry." Mikey said with a pout before heading into the kitchen.

"Fourteen." Thomas noticed that one of the kittens is missing. The cat looked around and grinned as she saw Berlioz still watching TV, obviously not knowing that it was bedtime. As Thomas came over, the Kitty Krunchies song continued to play.

_**So do what all **_

_**The small cats do**_

_**And you'll feel great**_

_**The whole day throughout**_

_**You can be a champion too **_

_**If you eat Kitty Krunchies**_

Once the song was over, the man holding the box of Kitty Krunchies appeared on the TV as he said, "Remember friends, just send five..." Thomas, of course turned the TV off, interrupting the commercial as he picked Berlioz by the scruff while saying, "Berlioz, you little rascal. Come on, let's go." The father cat took his son out of the living room to put him to bed.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

The next chapter is where the kittens get catnapped by Tighten and Syndrome while the owners are out on the walk. Anyways, read and Review.


	6. Chapter 5: Catnapped

Here is the chapter where the kittens are captured.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Catnapped**

That evening, Victor, Victoria, Thomas and Duchess were going for a walk at the park. As they walked, they failed to notice somebody in a truck watching them. The first was a man with flame like hair and he wore a black/white supersuit with a white S in the middle; he's Buddy Pine, but known as Syndrome.

The second was a man with the same hairstyle as Syndrome only curly and he wore a white/red supersuit with the word "T" on it; he's Hal Stewart, but he was known as Tighten.

"There they go, Hal." Syndrome said. "Just like I say they would go." He looked at Victor and Victoria as he said, "A lovely pair of turtledoves. Around the corner and off to the park.

"Yeah, well, I don't like it, Buddy," Hal said. "One more pinch and they'll throw the keys away."

"Oh, come on, Hal, come off it. We're getting plenty of boodle." Syndrome said.

"Yeah, but I've been thinking-" Hal said before Syndrome glared at him.

"You've been thinking? Now look here, Hal, i've warned you about thilnking. I've got the knob for this job, so let's get on with it." The superdweebs arrived at Victor's house. "Ah, nobody home, but the little cook." said Syndrome. "You just leave her to me. I handle her in the way of a diplomat."

"Yeah, but I still don't like it." Hal said.

* * *

In the kitchen, Carlotta was putting the puppies to bed.

"Goodnight, you little angles." Carlotta said. Just then, the doorbell rang and Carlotta went to answer, as she said, "Now who do you suppose?"

She opened the door and saw Syndrome and Tighten .

"Good evening, ma'am," Syndrome said. "We're here to inspect the problems with power in your house."

"We're from the gas station." added Tighten, but Syndrome elbowed him, "Electric company."

"Funny," Carlotta said. "I don't remember Victor or Victoria calling for an inspection."

"Well, you see," Syndrome said. "A new law was just passed in the government under the heading of the defense of the realm act from Secontion 29, very important from the law and for your own safety."

"Well, I don't care what the government or anyone else says.' said Carlotta. "You're not coming in here, not with the owners of this house gone."

She began to shut the door, but Syndrome stopped her, as she tried to hold the door shut, as he said, "Now come off it, Cindy. We've got no time to pla games, we have a job to do. Excuse me!" On "excuse", Syndrome forced his way in and Tighten followed him in.

"What's the matter with you two?" Carlotta said, "You got cloth ears? I say you're not coming in here!"

She tried to stop them, but tripped over the carpet.

"Hey, look at that, Hal," Syndrome said. "She's a regualar little tartar, isn't she?"

Then he laughed as he walked off.

"Don't you dare go up there, you flame haired fool!" Carlotta shouted as she chased Syndrome upstairs. "Now I mean it! If you...if you don't get out of of this house, I'll call the police! Now get out of here, you big weasel!"

Syndrome appeared behind the door with Carlotta in Victor's music room.

"Now, you've gone and done it!" Syndrome said, mock insulted. "You cut me to the quick, lady. We wouldn't stay here even if you asked us to." Carlotta angrily hurled a teapot at Syndrome, but missed. "Not even for a cup of tea." Syndrome added with a smirk, before he locked Carlotta in. "Hal, I've got a suspicion we're not welcome here! Pack up, we're leaving!"

Tighten flew out with a bag of something.

Carlotta meanwhile tried opening the door, but Syndrome held it shut, as she threatened, "Let me out! Help! I'll call the police! Help!"

Syndrome smirked and let go of the door and Carlotta got tossed against the wall.

"Good night, Ducky!" Syndrome called. "Ta-ta!"

"Oh, those good-for-nothing hoodlums!" Carlotta said. "Electric company, my foot. They're nothing but common sneak theives!" She went downstairs to the kitchen as she added, "I"ll bet they made off with the good silver, why I bet they took every last..."

Suddenly, she noticed that the basket was empty and gasped.

"The kittens! The kittens! They're gone! Toulouse! Berlioz! Mikey! Oh they took the kittens!" Carlotta cried. She then started to run outside to call for help. "Those scoundrels! They stole the kittens!" she began to call out, "Police! Help! The kittens! Police! Somebody help me! Help! Help! Help!"

* * *

End of Chapter 5

The next chapter is what happens when Victor and Victoria as well as Thomas and Dutchess find out about it.


	7. Chapter 6: The Aftermath

Here is the chapter where everyone finds out about the catnapping.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Aftermath**

In Gothel's mansion, Gothel in her bed, was reading the newspaper about the abduction of Thomas and Duchess' kittens.

"Catnapping. Can you imagine such a thing?" Gothel said. "Fifteen kittens stolen. They are darling little things." A picture showed Thomas, Dutchess, Victor, Victoria and Carlotta staring sadly at the empty basket before Gothel laughed and said, "Victoria and her bashful Beethoven! Suit and all! Oh, Victor, you are a fool!" She continued to laugh, before the phone rang. She picked it up and answered it, "Hello?" she then glared. "Syndrome, Syndrome, you idiot! How dare yo call me here!"

* * *

In a phone booth, somwhere out of town, Syndrome who was on the phone said, "We don't want no more of this year. We want our boodle! We'll settle for half, if we have to."

* * *

"Not one credit until the job is done, got it?" Gothel snapped.

* * *

"Syndrome!" Tighten said, showing Syndrome the newspaper.

"But it's all in the blinking papers, pictures and all!" Syndrome said.

* * *

"To heck with the papers!" Gothel replied. "It'll be forgotten tomorrow!"

* * *

"Oh, I don't like it, Syndrome." Tighten said, only Syndrome to reply as he smacked him, "Aw, shut up, you idiot!"

* * *

"WHAT?" Gothel said, thinking Syndrome had called her an idiot.

"Oh no, not you," Syndrome said. "I meant Tighten!"

"Why-why you imbecile!" Gothel snapped at him, before she hung up.

After a moment, she picked up the phone again and dialed Victoria's number.

* * *

Back at Victor's house, Thomas's head shot up when the phone rang, before he jumped down from the window seat.

"It's the police." Victor said. "Maybe they've found something." He picked the phone up and said, "Hello?"

"Is Victoria there?" said Gothel.

"Who?"

"Victoria!"

"It's for you." Victor said to Victoria, handing the phone to her.

"Hello?" Victoria said.

"Victoria, darling!"

"Oh, Mother Gothel!"

"What a dreadful thing!" Gothel said. "I just saw the papers. I couldn't believe it."

"Yes, Gothel." Victoria said. "It is quite a shock."

"What does she want?" Victor said with a scowl. "Is she calling to confess?"

"Victor, please!" Victoria said before she got back onto the phone.

"Oh, she's a shy one!" Victor said, thinking-no, knowing that Gothel was probably behind the catnapping. "She is..."

"Yes, we're doing everything possible," said Victoria on the phone.

"Have you called the police?" asked Gothel.

"Yes, we-we called the police, but I'm afraid-" Victoria began until Victor snatched the phone from her and yelled at Gothel, "Where are they?"

Victoria snatched the phone from him and said, "You idiot!"

"Victoria!" Gothel said.

"Sorry, Gothel." Victoria said. "Yes, if there's any news, we'll let you know. Thank you, Mother Gothel." Victoria hung up the phone and then said to Victor, "Victor, I admit, she's a little crazy, but she's not a thief."

"Well, she's still number one suspect in my book!" Victor said.

"She's already been investigated by the police. What more do you want?"

"Oh, I don't know, dear," Victor replied. "I don't know."

"Oh, Victor, what'll we do?" Victoria said, looking distraught. "What'll we do?"

Thomas grew saddder before he realized what has to be done and walked to the closet where Duchess was lying next to the basket, looking just as sad as Thomas.

"Duchess, I'm afraid it's all up to us." Thomas said.

"Oh, Thomas," Duchess said sadly. "Isn't there any hope?"

"Well yes," Thomas said. "There's the Twilight Bark."

"The Twilight Bark?" Duchesssaid. "That's only a gossip chain."

"Darling, it's the very fastest way to spread news." Thomas said. "If our kittens are anywhere in the city, the other animals will know. We'll send the word tonight when our pets take us for a walk in the park.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

The next chapter is where Thomas sends the word to every animal there is about the missing kittens via The Twilight Bark. Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 7: The Twilight Bark

Here is the scene with The Twilight Bark.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Twilight Bark**

That night, in the park, Thomas let out a loud meow. He waited for an answer, but none came.

"There's no one out tonight." Duchess said. "I'm afaraid it's too cold."

"We've got to keep trying, Duchess." Thomas said, before he meowed again. Soon enough, someone answered him. "Duchess, we're in luck! It's the lion at Toonstead."

He let out another meow, but Victor tugged Thomas's collar with his leash.

"Thomas, quiet boy!" Victor said. "Do you want to stir up the whole neighborhood?" but Thomas continued meowing as Victor said, "Come on, Thomas."

"Duchess! Come on!" Victoria said.

"Let's go!" Victor said as Thomas kept meowing, "Thomas, you old idiot! Come on, now we're going home!"

Down at Toonstead, a lion named Mufasa roared and a little lion cub named Simba came out and approached Mufasa.

"What is it, dad? What is it?" Simba asked.

"It's Thomas O' Malley at the park. It's an all-animal alert!" Mufasa said.

"What's it all about?" asked Simba. "Tell me, Dad, tell me! Tell me!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Mufasa said, listening. "Well now, hmmm, that is something."

"What, Dad?" Simba said. "What's something?"

"Fifteen kittens," Mufasa said. "Stolen!"

"Have they called the police?" Simba asked.

"The humans tried everything." Mufasa said. "Now it's up to us animals and the Twilight Bark."

"I'll sound the alert, Dad." Simba said.

He started making a little roar and Mufasa began roaring.

The Twilight Bark reached a black cat named Scat Cat who gasped and quickly passed the message onto Isis who heard it and started meowing.

"Isis!" Cree said, yanking Isis back into the house, "come in here!"

But Isis opened another window and continued barking. It went to every dog, cat, lion, dragon and other animals including ones in the pet store, before it reached Madame Rubens-Chatte, who heard it, hopped up onto the roof of the car and meowed.

"Madame Rubens-Chattes!" Charlotte LaBouff said. "Be quiet now!"

All the city was on alert, as the animals continued barking/meowing, etc like crazy and a man yelled, "Aw shut up! Quiet! WILL YOU BE QUIET?"

* * *

Soon enough, the Twilight Bark reached the country side. Soon enough, it reached a cat named Tenzen(from "The Legend of Korra"(as a cat) and a cat named Korra approached and said, "Tenzen, what's going on? What is it? What's all the gossip?"

"It's no gossip, Korra." Tenzen said. "It came all the way from Toon Town."

"You don't say!" Korra said.

"Fifteen kitten stolen." Tenzen said.

"But there's no kittens around here." said Korra said. "Not since Sonja's last ljitter and thye're all grown."

"Well, then, we better spread the word." Tenzen said. "It'll be up to me to reach W.R. Monger! He and his niece Tracy are the only ones in barking/animal call range."

"But you'll never reach him at this hour." Korra said.

"Well, I can try. I'll meow all night if I have to!" Tenzen said.

And with that Tenzen began barking in th edirection of a barn, hoping for an answer.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

The next chapter is where we meet Cyril Proudbottom, General W.R. Monger, Tracy Tennyson and Caldren the Fox who hear about the news. Then Caldren goes into Hell Hall to find the kittens only to find out there's more of them.**  
**


	9. Chapter 8: The DeVil Mansion

Here is the chapter where we find out that there's more than 15 kittens.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The DeVil Mansion**

At the barn, a horse called Cyril Proudbottom opened the windows when she heard Tenzen meow from afar.

"Sounds like Tenzen." Cyril said. After listening some more, he said, "Blimey! It's an alert!" he then turned to a fox with yellow eyes, white fur on his tummy and he spoke in an Irish accent who was lying on his back, fast asleep. "Caldren? Caldren? I said Caldren!" He then whinnied into his ears, making the fox yelp in surprise.

"Faith and bagura!" he yelped before he stood into attention, "Yes, Cyril?"

"Meowing signal." Cyril told him. "It's an alert. Report to W.R Monger and Tracy Tennyson at once."

"Right away, laddie." Caldren said before he ran off to find W.R. Monger and Tracy.

"Monger? Monger? Tracy?" the fox called out, climbing on top of a haystack only to yelp out in surprise as the haystack rose up, revealing a green shnauzer with a military hair cut and a grey muzzle. His name was W.R. Monger.

The second who woke up was a white Terrier with a pink muzzle and tummy with the number 10 on it; she's trachie17 or Tracy Tennyson, Monger's niece.

"What? Who goes there?" Monger said looking around until he and Tracy saw Caldren.

"Caldren, sir." Caldren said.

"Caldren, Caldren?" Monger said.

"Uncle Monger, he's our liutenant, remember?" Tracy reminded.

"Oh yes." Monger remembered.

"Monger! Tracy!" Caldren said.

"Now look here, Caldren." Monger said. "What's the big idea of barking this late at night?"

"But, Uncle Monger..." Tracy began to help Caldren explain.

"Hold it, Tracy." Monger said, listening to the meow. "You hear that? Sounds like an alert!"

"It is." Caldren said.

"We'd better look into it." Monger said. "Come on."

The fox followed Monger and Tracy to Cyril who said to Monger, "It's Tenzen down at Toonmarsh, sir."

"I'll see what he wants." Monger said, before he cleared his throat and began barking.

* * *

Tenzen and Korra were listening for Monger's bark and heard it.

"It's Monger." Tenzen said. "He wants the message!"

"Well then, Master Tenzen," Korra said. "You better make it loud and clear or he'll never hear it."

Tenzen began meowing again.

* * *

Back at the barn, Monger listened to the meow, saying, "One yowl, two short. One meow and a mew."

"Two mews, actually." Caldren corrected him.

"What's the message, govenor?" Cyril asked.

"It's from Toon Town." said Monger.

"Must be important." Tracy said.

"I'll get the rest of it." Monger said before he began barking again and listened to Tenzen's answering meow before he said, "Sounds like a number. Three fives is thirteen."

"That's fifteen, Uncle Monger." Tracy said.

"Fifteen." Monger said. "Fir, fur...furry kites, kitchens. No, kuddles."

"Kuddles?" Cyril asked.

"Fifteen furry kuddles stolen? Darn it!" Monger groaned.

"Better check again." Caldren said.

"Oh right." Monger said, before he barked again and listened. "Two mews, one meow and a mew."

"Sounds like kittens, Uncle Monger." Tracy said.

"Right, kittens." Monger said.

"General", Caldren said. "Two nights ago, I heard kitten meows down Hell Hall."

"You mean the old DeVil place?" Tracy said. "No one's lived there for years!"

"Wait a minute." Cyril said. "There's smoke coming from the chimney!"

"Smoke from that old place." Monger said.

"That's strange. But then again, nobody would suspect an abandoned place of being the lair of crooks." Tracy said.

"Who's behind it is a genius. We'd better go investigate. I'll send word for Tenzen to stand by." Monger then barked.

* * *

Tenzen and Korra listened to Monger's bark as Tenzen said, "Please stand...by."

"What does he mean by that?" Korra asked.

"I don't know." Tenzen said. "Maybe he's found something!"

"I hope so." Korra said.

* * *

The DeVil Hall had been abandoned by Mother Gothel for years, considering it to be useless and broken down, but it looked like the place was now useful again. However, Monger, Tracy and Caldren went to the gate to investigate.

"Hmm, Caldren, beware. They say the ol' place is haunted or bewitched or some fiddle faddle." Monger warned.

"Fiddle faddle and rot, sir." Caldren said.

"Just the same, Caldren, use extreme caution." Tracy said. "No telling what hocus pocus you might run into."

Caldren gulped.

"Well, blast it all, Caldren, get going!" Monger ordered.

"Yes sir. Right away, sir." Caldren said.

Caldren climbed up the tree and went to the window. He cleared it to take a look. The inside of the masion looked dark and terrible just like the household. Of course, someone was here as the sound of a TV was heard in a nearby room. Caldren opened the window and jumped in. Soon the fox entered the living room through a hole in the wall. He then spoted what he might be looking for: kittens! Perhaps they were Duchess and Thomas's kids, but those weren't simular to them.

"Excuse me. Toulouse! Gonzalo!" Caldren whispered to a kitten who turned and looked and looked at the fox in confusion.

"Huh? What?" the kitten who was known as a brown kitten called Hogarth Hughes asked Caldren.

"Are you one of the fifteen stolen kittens?" whispered Caldren.

"Oh no, I'm Hogarth. I'm one of the kittens that were bought and paid for. There's ninty-nine of us all together." Hogarth said.

"99?" Caldren exclaimed in shock in alarm. Sure enough, there were a lot of kittens throughout the room, too many for a countr to keep up, but there were 99 in all. They must be other kittens that were reported to be catnapped.

A female kitten with blue fur and a patch and tummy that resembled a school outfit named Uranus had overheard the conversation, pointed a paw at the TV saying, "How about that bunch of little ones. They have names and collars. They're not from the pet shops."

"Fifteen of them?" Caldren asked hopefully.

"We never counted them. They're over there, by the TV." Milky Way said.

"I'd better count them." Caldren said as he started to head towards the TV.

"Watch out for Supers." said another kitten who was platinum blonde with a black tummy named Milky Way said in precaution.

"Wait, Supers?" Caldren asked in alarm as Milky way pointed to two familiar figures, Syndrome and Tighten, sitting on the couch nearby. The two were drinking soda while fooling around with darts, waiting for Mother Gothel to give them the word.

"Those two blokes, Syndrome and Tighten. They're mean ones they are." a kitten with a red baseball cap and red fur named Yankee Irving said.

Caldren nodded as he snuck behind the couch to get a better look at the kittens. As the fox lookedup, he heard Syndrome speaking causing him to duck as he said, "Hey, Tighten! Watch me pot Mr. Incredible smack on the conk." Syndrome said. He threw a dart at Mr. Incredible's portrait and laughed. "How's that for calling them, eh?"

Caldren went back up and started to count the kittens who are now watching TV. One of them seemed to be in front of it just like Berlioz did.

"One, two, three, four, five..." Caldren counted.

"Hey, Syndrome!" Tighten said, making Caldren duck again. Tighten was eating a sandwich when he asked Syndrome who had the soda. "Give us a swig. Just a short one!"

"No way. This soda ain't fit for a bloke like yourself. Besides, you'd get crumbs in it, you cabbage head!" snapped Syndrome as he smacked Tighten's head with the bottle, getting some of the liquid onto his friend.

"Right, mess up the whole works. I hope it gives you colly wobbles." Tighten said. Of course, he didn't realize but a familiar hungry kitten took the sandwich and went under the couch to eat it. Tighten noticed his food was missing, making him confused while saying, "Hey, Syndrome, did you..."

Caldren popped up again and continued to count, "6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11..." Hopefully they were all there and they were Duchess and Thomas's kittens.

"Hey!" Tighten yelled angrily, inturrupting Caldren once more. Luckily this time, the red and white supervillain noticed that the dark gray one with the red bow was in front of the TV. He then pushed him down saying, "Get down, you little runt and stay down."

However, a familiar orange kitten with a blue bow saw this and started to hiss at Tighten.

"Hey, get out of here, before I make you black and blue!" Tighten shouted.

As Tighten chased the orange one off, Caldren went back to counting. "Let's se...3 more. 12 plus, 1, 2, 3! that's fifteen! They're the ones!" He smiled. He's right, those were Duchess and Thomas's kids! Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, Mikey, Norman, Coraline, Perla, Sir Timtao Montenegro III, Gonzalo, Melody, Hanabi, Robespierre, Arnold, Figaro and Wadi! They're here!

However, before he can go back and tell Tracy and Monger, Caldren was quickly grabbed by Syndrome, who had just mistaken the fox for a bottle. Before he can drink him by accident, the fox screamed like mad, startling Syndrom and sent him crashing to the lfoor.

"Hey! What the..." Syndrome exclaiemd in alarm as he got up and saw Caldren making a run for it. "Hey, Tighten, look at this! A fox!"

the kittens yowled like mad while Syndrome grabbed the darts and threw them at Caldren only to miss. The crook remarked, "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Want a fox stew?" he grabbed the bottle and aimed it at him, "Or a fox casserole? Ha ha, ha! Ala mode!"

He threw the bottle and threw it at the intruder, but missed him as he quickly got out of the hole in time.

* * *

End of Chapter 8

The next chapter is where Duchess and Thomas set off to find their kids. Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 9: Thomas and Duchess Set Out

Here is the chapter where Thomas and Duchess set off.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Thomas and Duchess Set Off**

Meanwhile, back in Toon Town, Thomas sat near the window back home as he waited for the message. Luckily for him, Victor didn't punish him for causing a big meowing mess before; he was too kind hearted to do that. So far, all was quiet.

Just then, Thomas heard a roar, making him look up and listen. Duchess came inot the room while asking, "Thomas, what is it?"

"It's Mufasa! He's got news for us." Thomas said. "He'll meet us at Primrose Hill."

"How will we get out?" Duchess asked. If they go the regular way, Victor, Victoria and Carlotta would notice.

"The back bedrooom window. It's always a wee bit open. C'mon." Thomas said.

The two adult cats rushed backto the back bedroom and found the window open. Thomas and Duchess climbed out of it and quickly rushed out in hopes to meet Mufasa.

* * *

At Primrose Hill, Mufasa roared quickly. Just then, he got a meow as a response and saw Thomas and Duchess coming up to him.

"Ah, O'Malleys, you made it. Good." Mufasa said with a nod.

"Mufasa, any news?" Thomas asked Mufasa hopefully.

"Did anyone find our kittens?" Duchess asked.

"Yes, your location are located north from here." Mufasa explained to Duchess, who was relieved upon hearing that.

"They're there and hopefully safe. But we don't know how long they will be. Can you leave tonight?" asked Mufasa.

"Of course." Thomas said with a nod. His and Duchess's kids were kidnapped and they might be in danger. There was no time to waste!

"We can leave right away." Duchess said.

"Good. I'll go along as far as Toonden Road and give you instructions." Mufasa said before the three ran off.

They ran through some bits of the town and as they reached their destination, Mufasa gave them the directions. "When you reach Toonermarsh, contact Ol Tenzen. He'll direct you to W.R Monger and his niece Tracy and they weill take you to your kittens in the DeVil place."

"DeVil?" Duchess gasped.

"The DeVil place?" Thomas exclaimed in shock. That means that Victor was right! Gothel was behind the kittens' kidnapping!

"Oh, Thomas! It was her!" Duchess said in concern.

"You know someone?" Mufasa asked in concern. Apparently, the name DeVil has sent the thread of fear and concern towards Duchess and Thomas. Now it was confirmed that Gothel was behind the kidnapping, the two cats had to go.

"No time to explain!" Thomas said as he and Duchess began to run off.

"I hope we're not too late!" Duchess said to herself in concern.

"Good luck, O'Malleys!" Mufasa said calling after Duchess and Thomas. "Remember: If you ever lose your way, contact the barking chain! They'll be standing by!"

* * *

Thomas and Duchess quickly ran across the meadow quickly going across the road in the snowy month of December. They even dodged a passng duck and swim through cold water, which was freezing and despite the facts that cats hate water.

Soon the pair arrived at the snowy hills as wind blew hard. Despite this though, the hope of rescuing their kittens kept them going. The female cat fell down at one time, but her husband helped her up.

Soon, Duchess and Thomas approached the chilly rivers filled with ice. They jumped into it and started to swim across.**(A/N: I know cats are afraid of water, but bear with me.)**

* * *

Back at the farm, W.R. Monger, Tracy and Caldren were ouside waiting for Duchess and Thomas to arrive. They gotten word that the cats were coming, but so far, no sign of them.

"Any news, Monger?" Cyril asked in concern.

"Not a darn thing. They're lost or captured or something or other. Who knows what." Monger said.

"Uncle, here comes a car." Tracy said. She had just pointed to a car in the middle of the road driving it. The color of the car was green like Gothel's car. Sure enough, it was.

"Come now, Tracy. Don't be ridiculous. They wouldn't be driving." Monger said.

"Yes, she knows, but it's heading for Hell Hall." Caldren said. When they looked, the car had stopped at the gate. "It stopping at the gate."

"It is?" Monger asked. "Well, heck with it. Better see what's up. On the double!"

"Yes sir/Uncle Monger." Caldren and Tracy saluted before following the shnauzer to the house.

"Take over, Cyril." Monger said.

"Righto, gov'nor." Cyril said.

* * *

End of Chapter 9

The next chapter is where Caldren helps the kittens escape, but it's Duchess and Thomas who end up rescuing them all. Read and Review.


	11. Chapter 10: The Escape

Here is the chapter where the kittens escape.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Escape**

Inside Hell Hall, Mother Gothel was pacing back and forth, very impatient. The cops were getting closer, she wante her fur coats and all her idiot minions were doing is watching a game show called "What's My Crime" that had detectives and sleuths trying to guess what crime a criminal has done.

"...Sorry, Mr. Basil, the answer is no to all those questions." The judge on the TV said as he flipped a score card. "Alright, 6 down, four to go."

Finally Gothel broke the silence, "I got no time to argue. It's got to be done tonight."

"..it must be a yes or no question, Inspector?" the judge said on the TV.

Gothel frowned and turned off the TV to get Syndrome and Tighten's full attention before turning back to her goons and snapped, "Do you undersand? Tonight!"

During this time, Caldren peeked through the wall carefully. What was going on and what job did Gothel want done tonight? Whateve it is, the job didn't sound like it was good.

"But they ain't big enough." Tighten said to Gothel in concern.

"You couldn't get half a dozen coats out of the whole caboodle." Syndrome said.

This however got Caldren's attention. "Coats? Cat-skin coats?" Caldren wondered in shock. They were going to skin the kittens to make them into coats.

"We'll settle for half a dozen." Gothel shouted after she blew a cigarette making Syndrome cough from the smoke. "We can't wait! The police are everywhere. I want the job done tonight!"

"How're we gonna do it?" Tighten asked.

"Anyway you like. Poison them, drown them, bash them in the head. You got any choroform?" Gothel demanded.

"Not a drop." Syndrome said with a shrug.

"And no ether "ee-there." said Tighten, trying to announce 'either' like an idiot, causing Syndrome to hit him on the head with the soda bottle.

"Eye-ther." Syndrome said.

"I don't care how you kill the little beasts, just do it..._**AND DO IT NOW!"**_ Gothel exclaimed angrily. Caldren looked extermley worried. This proved it, this Medusa was out of her mind.

"Aww, please miss, have pity." Syndrome pleasded to Gothel in concern. "We wanna wtach the rest of our show first!"

"Yeah, we wnt to see "What's My Crime?"" Tighten said in agreement.

That turned out to be a bad thign to say as Gothel grabbed the soda bottle from Syndrome and tossed it into the fireplace, causing a big explosion. The kittens yelped in alarm while Caldren headed for cover. When all was clear and safe, Caldren watched as Gothel angrily slapped Syndrome and Tighten across the face furiously.

"Listen, you idiots!" Gothel hissed angrily at her goons. "I'll be back first thing in the morning, and the job better be done or I'll...I'll call the police." she then walked to the door and finished, _**"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"**_

She then slammed the door causing a bit of the celing to fall down and hit Tighten on the head.

"I think she means it, Buddy." Tighten said.

"Ah..." Syndrome said, scoffing it off. He turned on the TV an dsaid, "We'll get on with it as soon as the show's over."

Caldren knew that once that was done, the kittens were dead. He had to get them all out tonight and fast. As they watched the show, he went to the kittens and said, "Hey, kids, you better get out of here if you want to save your skins."

"But how?" Robespierre said.

"There's hardly any way." said a kitten with tan fur and a pink muzzle and tummy, Kimberly(_Catscratch_. Just imagine her as a cat).

"Not only that Syndrome and Tighten have powers and they can spot us any time." added Marie.

"Shh. There's a hole in the wall there by the door." Caldren explained as he pointed to the hole that he entered itno the room two times before. "Let's go."

"Hey, Syndrome, look!" Tighten said, making Caldren and the kittens yelp while hiding, thinking that they were spotted. Luckily, the red/white super villain was really pointing to the criminal on TV saying, "Ha! Ha! Ha! It's Vector Perkins!"

"Yeah, what do you know? Ol' Vector himself?" asked Syndrome in amusement.

Caldren led the way to the hole as the kittens quickly climbed through.

"Don't crowd. One at a time, one at a time!" Caldren said to the kittens quickly. The kids got in a line and wen through the hole one at a time, knowing that there wouldn't be much time left before the show was over and the supervillains got to the killing.

"Here's our last contestant, folks. Meet Vector Perkins." The judge on the TV show said, motioning to Vector standing near him. "Mr. Vector Perkins if the panel fails to guess your unusual crimes in ten questions you will receive two weeks vacation at a seaside resort all expenses paid. That is after you've paid your debt to society."

Vector yelped a bit as he glanced at Gru, who was nearby to make sure he dint' try to escape or anything.

"Now, who will take the first question?" the judge said. "Inspector Clouseau?"

"Could your crime be classified as larceny?" Clouseau on the TV asked curiously. "A theft or burgalary?"

"Come on; straighten out, form a line along the wall; snap it up!" Caldren insisted to the kittens. Helping them form a line to make this escape go faster.

"Well...yes. Mr. Perkins is a burgalar by trade, but the crime here isn't burgalary. So sorry; the answer is no." The judge said. Syndrome and Tighten laughed at that. "One down, nine to go. Sam Sparks?"

"If your crime wasn't robbery, did you...oh dear, what I mean is, do something of a violent nature, that is..." Sam tried to say on the TV.

"Come, come, Ms. Sparks, we're running out of time." the judge said.

"Oh yes of course. Did you kill someone?"

Caldren looked around, making sure that all the kittens were there. The fox yelped as he saw Berlioz b the TV bringing his head up there again! The fox groaned as he quietly snuck under the couch.

"Oh sorry, but the answer is no." the judge said. "2 down; 8 to go. Now Courtney of the Total Drama series?"

"Hey, laddie." Caldren said. "Let's go."

Berlioz turned and then what happened next: he went to the TV and stared at it again.

"Alright." Courtney said whle clearing hr throat. "Is your crime a violation of city ordinance?"

The judge paused, but not sure about the guess. Vector whispered in his judge making the judge say, "Sorry, no."

For a moment, Caldren was about to risk being seen by Tighten and Syndrome to get Berlioz, but luckily, the red/white super grabbed the black kitten while snapping, "Hey, get out of the way, you little runt!"

Tighten tossed Berlioz aside, but luckily Caldren caught the kitten before he could get hurt on impact.

"3 down, 7 to go. Clouseau?" the judge asked, getting back to Clouseau once more. More, only a few more kittens were left to get through the hole. Soon the last one was Mikey, but the kitten was having throuble getting through the wall.

"Very confusing,i have to say, I am stumped for the first time..." Clouseau began to say. As Caldren tried to get Mikey through the hole, the buzzer on the TV was heard.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we're out of time." the judge said.

"Now ain't htat always the way." Syndrome said with a chuckle.

The judge shook Vector by the hand on the game show while saying, "Perhaps there's a chance that Mr. Perkins would come back next week so we could finish our little game." the criminal yelped as Gru took him by the soldier to put the criminal back to prison. "Good night, everyone, see you next week at the same time on "What's My Crime?"."

Syndrome got up from the couch and turned off the TV, "Well, Tighten, let's get to work. Now then, I'll pop them on the head, you do the skinning."

"Hey no way!" Tighten said as he pulled a leg off a fallen stool. "I'll pop them off and you do the skinning!" Caldren meanwhile managed to push Mikey righ through the hole and went through it himself just as the brothers turned.

"Hey, Tighten; look! They're gone! Flew the coop! Right through this hole. Here, grab a flashlight, we'll run 'em off before you can say, "Bob's your uncle." he gave Tighten a flashlight and they walked around. Then they heard and saw Mike fall two steps on the stairs. "There they are! Up the stairs!" Syndrome exclaimed making Mike yelp as he rushed upstairs to follow the other kittens. The two supers went up the said stairs quietly as Syndrome said innocently while whistling, "Come on, little kittens. Don't hide from your uncle Syndrome. Heh heh, I ain't gonna hurt you."

"I thought we were gonna pop 'em off." Tighten said.

"Shut up! Take a squint in there. I'll check these other two rooms." Syndrome said as he and Tighten split up. Syndrome looked into the room and then said, "Here, kitties. Here, kittens, come out, come out wherever you are."

Just as he looked under the bed, Caldren popped out and screamed like mad causign the creep to fall backwaqrds in alarm. As the fox ran himn over, the kittens ran over him while trying to escape.

"Gah, Tighten! It's that fox! He's the ringleader!" Syndrome exclaimed as he got up once all the kittens left the room. "Head them off; head them off..." Syndrome rushed out of the bedroom, but collided into Tighten who was chasing Figaro who ran down the stairs, causing the two to fall down, going passed the kitten. As Figaro watched, Syndrome said to Tighten, "You blockhead!"

Syndrome and Tighten rushed downstairs quickly though unknown to them, Caldren led the kittens to a space underneath the stairs to hide while saying, "Back here; back here!" Tracy and Monger peeked through a window as he wondered what's going on. The fox covered Coraline's mouth while saying, "Sssh, here they come."

Syndrome and Tighten shone their flashlights around, but no sign of the kittens or Caldren.

"Gah, double crossing twerps, pulling a snitch on us. After we took care of them." Syndrome groaned.

"There's gratitude for you. It ain't fair, Syndrome." Tighten said.

Just then, Figaro came downstairs, looking around for the other kittens, Caldren seeing him about to hed the wrong way, grabbed Figaro by the tail, though it made him cry out.

Syndrome turned around upon hearing Figaro and exclaimed, "Here they are!" Caldren gasped in alarm as he and the yowling kittens ran way with the brothers in hot pursuit.

"Caldren! I say, Caldren!" Monger said as Caldren pased the window with, to the shnauzer and the terrier's surprise, a lot of kittens.

Caldren came back to the window and saluted while syaing," Sorry, can't talk now! Busy!"

Caldren rushed off as Monger and Tracy quickly went to a windo looking into the living room to peek in. The fox as well as the kittens rushed into the same room as Syndrome and Tighten chased afte rhtem. Syndrome exclaimed evily, "Shut the door, Tighten!" Tighten shut the door and used his lazer to lock it and cover the hole to trap Caldrlen and the kittens in the living room. "We're closing in on them now. Enough of this "Ring around the Rosie!""

* * *

Duchess and Thomas arrived at some crossroads. They were in the area where Monger's barn was, but where is Hell Hall.

"Oh, Thomas I'm afraid we're lost." Duchess said in worry.

"It can' be far." Thomas said, quickly as he let out a big yowl, hoping that Monger and Tracy could hear it and direct them to where Hell Hall was. If not, this whole journey was in vain.

* * *

Monger and Tracy were looking at the window at the trapped Casldren and kittens in concern. But Tracy heard the yowl making her turn and said, "Uncle Monger, listen!"

"By George! It can't be the O'Malleys!" Monger said.

The shnauzer ran over to the gates while barking, but he slipped on some ice, sending him sliding into some snow. He popped out of it, recovered and he and Tracy barked like mad to get the cats' attention.

* * *

Luckily, Thomas and Duchess weren't too far away from them when they heard Tracy and Monger.

"It's Monger and Tracy! Come on!" Htomas said as he and Duchess quickly ran toward the direction of Hell Hall.

Monger kept baring at the gates and then he smiled as Thomas and Duchess arrived, the male cat asked in worry, "Monger? Are you General W.R. Monger and Tracy Tennyson."

"Uh, Tony? Oh, Thomas!" Tracy said.

"Our kittens, are they alright?" Duchess asked.

"No time to explain." Monger said. "There's trouble. Come on, follow us!"

* * *

Inside the living room, Caldren and the kittens found themselves back in a corner, terrified as the supervillains advanced on them. There was no chance to escape now!

"Heh, heh. We got them now, Tighten." Syndrome said sinesterly, as he waved a club menancingly. "No room for them now..."

Suddenly, without warning, the window was smashed open making Syndrome and Tighten turn, coming with two angry-looking cats, determined to save their children at all costs.

"Hey, what's this? A couple of furred hyenas?" Syndroem asked in amusment upon glancing at the angry Thomas and Duchess. He pushed Tighten towards the cats while saying, "Come on, Tighten. Give them what for. I'm right behind you, lad!"

Thomas bit the club and after stuggling, Tighten accidenally hit Syndrome on the head. The kittens yowled and mewed, as if to root for their parents.

As the parents fought, Tracy and Monger watched through the window. Thomas evaded the attack of Tighten who he was fighting before he started to claw him. Duchess, meanwhile, grabbed onto Syndrome's rear and spun him around faster and faster before letting him go and sending him flying right into his brother.

Syndrome and Tighten recovered and got up as the former grabbed a chair and was abourt ot throw it at duchess who was fighting the latter. Thomas, however pounced onto Syndrome making him toss the chair out the window, causing Tracy and Monger to duck.

"Amazing!" Tracy exclaimed as she and Monger lifted their heads up.

Toulouse rushed out from out of hiding and barked at Syndrome who was struggling with Thomas. The flame head, trapped on the floor while the father was biting his arm, glared angrily at the kitten who yelped and went back into hiding once more.

"You lousy feline!" snapped Syndroem as he kicked Thomas, knocking the cat off and sending him to the wall. Toulouse gasped as the crook advanced on his father, ready to hurt him. "I'll knock your blinking block off!"

Thomas luckily dodged the attack and bit Syndrome's butt making him scream in pain.

Tracy and Monger went to the hole that Syndrome made accidentally and shouted, "Blast them, Caldren. Give them what for!"

"No, no, retreat, retreat!" Caldren said as he rushed to the newly made hole leading the kittens right out of Hell Hall.

"Oh yes, that. Well, retreat! Retreat, on the double!" Monger said.

As the kittens were going out of the old place following Monger, Tracy and Caldren, Thomas and Duchess were still fighting the crooks. Duchess pulled up Tightens cape getting him trapped in there while crawling on the floor.

"Help, get me out of here!" Tighten exclaimed as he tried to get himself free from the cape while Duchess yowled like crazy.

Syndrome yelped as Thomas was pulling him by his pants with his teeth causing him to yelp, "These animals are fighting dirty!" soon the cat let go of the pants, causing them to drop to the floor much to his embarressement.

Duchess grabbed the edge of the carpet that the blinded Tighten was standing on the near fireplace.

Soon the cat pulled at it causing him to land in the fier, his cape fell off, but he fire itself was burning his butt causing him to turn fire read in his face. Tighten screamed in pain as he jumped up, getting stuck in the chimney in the process. "Syndrome!"

Tighten got himself fre and ran away with his butt on fire towards Syndrome, who screamed, "Tighten!"

Soon, Tighten collided into Syndrome, sending both brothers into a hard wall this caused some of the tiles on the celing to crack like mad and then topple onto them.

Thomas and Duchess caught their breath before Thomas said, "Come on, Duchess, let's go." They rushed out of the DeVil place and ran toward the barn where the kids should be right now. Tighten and Syndrome then emerged through the door and then headed for their truck.

Syndrome snarled, "I will kill everyone of those furry hyenas if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

End of Chapter 10

The next chapter is where after a brief renunion, the cats escape so they can can go back home. Read and Review.


	12. Chapter 11: Reunion and Escape

Here is the chapter where the cats start on their way back to Toon Town with the bad guys in hot pursuit.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Reunion and Escape**

Back at the barn, when it was snowing, Thomas and Duchess were happy to reunite with their fifteen kids. "Mom, we're so happy to see you!" Coraline smiled.

"Daddy, we missed you!" Hanabi added.

"We sure missed you, Mommy!" Perla added

"Oh, my little darlings." Duchess smiled as the kids hugged her.

"How'd you find us, Dad?" Timato said.

"Hey, Berlioz, Tolouse, Marie, Melody!" Thomas said happily. "And you too, Mikey, you little rascal!"

"Did you bring me anything to eat?" Mikey asked.

"Alright kids. Is everybody here? All 15?"

"Twice as many, Dad." Toulouse said. "Now there's 99 of us."

"What? 99?" Thomas asked in surprised. He looked and the said 84 kittens at the hay, "Where did they come from?"

"What would she want with so many?" Duchess said.

"She's gonna make coats out of us." said Kimberly.

"She couldn't!" Duchess said in horror.

"It's true. Cat-skinned coats." Caldren said

"Oh, cat-skinned coats! Come on, Caldren!" Monger said, believing he was joking.

"But it's true!" Tracy said in defense.

"Tighten and Syndrom were gonna pop us off and...skin us!" Tolouse said.

"She's a devil, a witch." Duchess said in concern. That's what she wanted the kittens for. "What are we going to do?"

"We have to get back to Toon Town somehow." Thomas said.

"But dad, what about the others?" Berlioz asked, turning to the other 84 kittens. "What'll they do."

Thomas looked at the other kittens and said, "Duchess, we're taking them home with us. All of them. Our pets would never turn them down."

"Yay! We're adopted!" Milky Way smiled.

Cyril cleared his throat and said, "Monger, Tracy, lights on the road. There's a truck heading this way."

Caldren climbed onto the horse's back and gasped at what he saw. "Saints preserve us! It's Tighten and Syndrome! They're following our tracks."

"Well, we've got them outnumbered, Caldren." Tracy said. "When Uncle Monger gives the signal, we attack."

"General, Tracy, I'm afraid that would be disasterous." said Caldren.

"Ahem! Oh, think so?" Monger said.

"He's right." Thomas said. "We'd better make a run for it."

"Out the back, across the pasture." Caldren said.

"Thank you, Caldren, General, Tracy, Cyril." Thomas smiled.

"Bless you all!" Duchess said.

"How can we ever repay you?" asked Thomas.

"Oh no, nothing at all. All in the line of duty." said Monger.

"That's right sir...routine." Caldren said.

"Better be off, gov'nor. Here they come." Cyril said, noticing that Syndrome and Tighten are out of the truck and searching.

"Come on, children." Duchess said as she and the kittens ran out the back door.

"Good luck, O'Malleys." said Caldren.

"Yes, good luck!" Tracy called. Cyril whinnied, as if to say, "Hurry!"

Monger noticed and started to bark at the supers, blocking them. Syndrome swung a knife a tMonger and snapped, "Get out of the way or I'll knock your blinking block off!" when the cats and kittens including Thomas who went last disappeared, Monger let them in.

"They ain't here." said Tighten.

"Say, they're hiding in the hay." Syndrome said. "Tightens, fire our lasers. We'll burn them out."

Unaware of this, Caldren was on top, of Cyril and he said like he was firing a target. "Ready, Cyril, aim... Fire one!" he pulled Cyril's ear, and Cyril used his hoof to kick Syndrome into the wall, much to Monger and Tracy's shock.

"Fire two!" Caldren did it again, but this time, it was Tighten who was sent flying through the wall.

Syndrome and Tighten looked and saw that there were tracks in the snow. "Hey, there they go the little sneaks. C'mon Tighten, back to the truck. We'll head them off in half a mile." They walked back to the truck and started to drive to a bridge. "They got to be here somewhere."

The cats and kittens were hiding under it so they won't be seen, but unlucky for Mikey, he slipped onto the ice right where the light was showing. So he lifted himself so he wouldn't be discovered.

"Hey, Syndrome,I've been thinking..." said Tighten.

"Tighten..." Syndrome glared at him.

"But what if they came to the frozen creek so they cannot leave tracks on it?" Tighten wondered.

"Oh, Tighten, you idiot! Cats ain't that smart." said Syndrome as they went to the truck. Once they were gone, the cats including Mikey sighed in relief.

"All clear, Duchess." said Thomas said.

"We gave them the slip. Didn't we, dad?" asked Tolouse.

"They didn't even see us, Toulouse." Marie giggled.

"This is is so fun." Gonzalo said.

"Shh, kids." Duchess warned. The kittens traveled down the frozen creak behind Thomas and Duchess but usually slipped and fell.

"My feet are slippery." Berlioz said. "I wish we could walk on the snow."

"No, little briches." Thomas said. "We can't leave tracks." And with that, he picked him up and followed the others.

* * *

End of Chapter 11

The next chapter is where the cats find shelter for the night in a barn led by Aslan and the cows from "Home on the Range." Read and Review. No flames.


	13. Chapter 12: Shelter for the Night

Here is the chapter where the cats get shelter for the night.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Shelter for the Night**

The next mornign, down the road, Gothel was furiors that the kittens had escaped almost collided with Syndrome and Tighten. She drove to them and asked, "Well? Any sign of them?"

"Not so much as one blooming footprint. And we've been up and down the road in all county." Syndrome complained.

"We give up." Tighten said.

Gothel grabbed the boys and snapped, "Oh no, yo don't! We'll find the little mongrels if it takes til next Christmas! Now get going!" She threw the boys back into the truck as she said, "And watch where you're going, you little bats! You wanna get nabbed by the police?" and with that, she drove away, leavign the boys in the snow.

Meanwhile, on a snowy storm, Duchess and Thomas were strugglign to help the kids. They'd gotten some names for the new kids they met.

Thomas counted the kittens, "...94, 95, 96, 97, 98..." Thomas saw Berlioz sitting on the snow, shivering. "Berlioz, Berlioz we can't give up now." he said.

"I'm tired and I'm hungry." Berioz said as Thomas picked him up, "Mky tail's froze and my nose is froze and my ears are froze and my toes are froze."

"Thomas!" a voice said. Thomas turned and saw a lion named Aslan who ran to them. "Thomas! I found shelter for you tonight. At the dairy barn across the road." he pointed to the barn when he said this.

"Oh, thanks Aslan." said Thomas. "Hold Berlioz." Aslan held Berlioz and Thomas ran to Duchess and yelled, "Duchess! This way! There's a dairy barn across the road!"

"Come on, kids." Duchess said/

The kids followed Thomas as he said, "It's not far. Come on, this way. Follow Aslan!" He and Aslan brought the group to the barn.

Inside the barn, the kittens, hungryand cold saw three cows, Grace, Maggie and Mrs. Calloway.

"Oh, just look, Calloway. Have you ever seen so many kittens?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, aren't they adorable?" Mrs. Calloway said in awe.

"Perfectly darlings." Grace added.

"The poor dears. They're completely worn out and half frozen." Maggie said.

Duchess and Thomas entered last. "They're all here, Thomas?" asked Duchess.

"Yes, dear. All 99 accounted for." Thomas said.

"The famous O' were worried about you." Mrs. Calloway said.

"Been trying to reach you for hours." Aslan said. "I was afraid you've got captured."

"And have you all come this way and in such dreadful weather." Mrs. Calloway said.

"With all thoe little ones." said Grace.

"I'm hungry, mother. I'm hungry." Mikey said.

"I'm hungry too, mother." Kimberly said. All the puppies began to say that they're hungry.

Duchess could only sigh, "I'm sorry, kids."

Grace whispered something in Maggie's ear, making her smile. "Do they like warm milk? It's fresh." Maggie offered.

"Where, mother, where is it?" Mikey asked.

"Where is the milk?" Melody added.

"Come along, kids. It's on the house." said Mrs. Calloway.

Duchess led them to where the cows had their milk, "This way, kids, around this way. Don't crowd. You all have to take turns." As the kittens had some milk, Mikey was trying to catch one, but he couldn't.

"Michael, wait your turn, dear." Duchess said.

Mikey tried to stand on the stool and try to grab the end, but he failed.

"Don't worry, kids. There's plenty for all." Maggie said, just before she felt Mikey bite her...udder for some milk. Maggie chuckled, "The little darlings."

"Thomas." Aslan said as he handed Thomas scraps of turkey and chicken. "A few scraps I saved for you and Duchess."

"Oh, thank you." Thomas said.

"It's not much, but it might hold you as far as Dinsford." said Aslan.

"Dinsford?" Thomas asked, surprised.

"Yes. I know a panther named Bagheera there. His owner is a grocer." said Aslan as Thomas yawned.

"I'm sorry." said Thomas.

"Quite alright." Aslan. "Alright. Get some red. Don't worry, I'll be standing watch." And with that Aslan went outside to keep an eye out for Gohtel, Syndrome and Tighten.

Duchess and Thomas curled up together as Duchess said to Mrs. Calloway, "I don't know what we've done if..."

"We're very honored to be of service." said Mrs. Calloway.

"We're sorry we couldn't do more." Grace said as they watched Duchess, Thomas and the kittens fall asleep.

"Anyone who would think of hurting these dear little kittens." Maggie said before Mrs. Calloway shushed her, "Maggie!"

"They're so dear. I wish they c ould stay with us for always." Grace said.

"Grace!" Mrs. Calloway shushed her. "Quiet everyone. Let them sleep, the poor things. They're so exhausted and they have such a long way to go."

Thomas, Duchess and the kittens slept peacefully. Tomorrow, they're on their way to Dinsford and on their way home.

* * *

End of Chapter 12

The next chapter is where the kittens cover themselves in paint(I know its soot, but bear with me) to escape from Gothel, only to result in a big chase scene. Read and Review.


	14. Chapter 13: The Chase

Here is the chapter where the cats escape from Gothel and her henchemen for good.

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Chase**

The next morning, it was time for them to get to Dinsford. Duchess and the kittens ran down the snowy hill with Thomas behind them. But as they walked down the hill, a car's horn was heard.

Thomas heard the sound and knew that Gothel is coming.

"Hurry kids!" Thomas cried. "Hurry!" After the kids went through, Thomas pulled off the branch from the tree with his teeth and started sweeping the road to cover the tracks, but it was too late. Thomas ran away before Gothel could show up.

Gothel arrived at the scene and saw the branch. "Well, now what have we here?" she asked herself cuirously. She looked at the tracks on the others side and said, "So they think they can outwit Mother Gothel." she honked the horns to signal Tighten and Syndrome. "Syndrome! Tighten!"

The supervillains arrived. "Here are their tracks heading straight for the villaige!" Gothel said, pointing to the tracks.

Tighten and Syndrome saw the tracks. "It's them alright." said Syndrome.

"Work your way south on the side roads. I'll take the main road." Gothel said. She then called as she and Tighten and Syndrome split directions, both lead to the same town, "See you in Dinsford!"

* * *

At Dinsford, a black panther named Bagheera saw Thomas, Duchess and the kittens coming and Bagheera said, "Thomas! I've got a ride home for you!"

"A ride home?" Thomas said, "Duchess, did yo uhear that?"

"Oh thank goodness." Duchess said.

"You mean we don't have to walk anymore?" asked Yankee.

"Yes, if we can manage it. We'd better hurry." Bagheera said as he led the way.

"We've got a ride home! Come on, children." Duchess said as she, her husband and their kids and adoptive kids ran into a barn. Bagheera, Duchess and Thomas looked out the window where they saw a van and said, "You see that van over there? It's going to Toon Town today as soon as the engine's repaired and there's room for all of you."

But then who to appear, but the bad girl himself.

"Oh Thomas, there's Gothel!" Duchess gasped.

Thomas, Duchess and Bagheera ducked before Gothel could see them through the window. When Gothel passed by, Thomas gasped and looed up, "And Tighten and Syndrome."

The pair were at the van.

"Oh, Thomas, how will we get to the van?" said Duchess.

"I don't know, Duchess." Thomas said "But we've got to somehow."

"Mom, Dad!" Berlioz, who was covered in black paint said, "Toulouse pushed me into the art supplies."

"Berlioz pushed me first!" Toulouse, who was covered in black paint, said.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!" And with that, Berlioz stuck his tongue out at Toulouse.

"Oh, children. Please don't fight." Duchess said.

Thomas realized something. He walked to the art supplies and said, "Say, Duchess, I've got an idea.' And with that, he jumped into the black paint and rolled in it, covering himself.

"Thomas, what are-" Duchess was about to aske, before Thomas said showing off his painted coat, "Look! I'm a bad luck cat. We'll all roll in the paint. We'll all be bad luck cats."

"Say, that is an idea." Bagheera smiled.

"Come on, roll in the paint." Thomas said.

"You mean you want us to get dirty?" asked Norman.

"Did you hear that, Arnold?" Coraline asked Arnold.

"Dad wants us to get dirty." Melody said.

"Mama, should we?" Marie asked.

"Do as your father says." said Duchess.

"This'll be fun." Wadi said as she ran to the paint.

"I'll say!" Gonzalo said.

"I always wanted to get good and dirty." said Arnold. Soon the kittens jumped and rolled in the paint, covering their fur all black.

"That's the stuff, the blacker the better." Thomas said. Soon, the kittens came out of the paint, one by one.

"I'm ready!" Timatao said.

"Me too!" Figaro said.

"How's this, Dad?" asked Hanabi.

"Not too many at a time." Thomas said before he noticed Mikey coming out, only half blackened. "Oh, no, Mikey, you're only half done." he pulled him back so they can finish painting him.

The kids followed Bagheera to a hole. "And now, kids, stay close to me." They waited for Gothel to pass by.

Uranus giggled, "We're gonna fool the old mad lady."

Once Gothel passed by, Bagheera ran to the van with the kittens following. Toulouse started to get afaraid, that they could bring bad luck. Marie giggled and said to him, "Silly, we're not really bad luck cats. It's just superstition!"

When they passed someone on the street, the person looked up and saw a safe about to fall on him,however it moves out of the way and lands next to him. The stranger got scared and ran away. The kittens giggled and continued to the van. Tighten started to notice this.

"Hey, Syndrome. Do you suppose they disguised themselves?" Tighten asked.

Syndrome smiled, "Yes, say, you're right. That's exactly what they did. Cats are always painting themselves black." Syndrome then bonked Tighten on the head. "You idiot!" A safe almost landed on them, but they(the safes) went out of the way and Tighten and Syndrome shook like in Scooby Doo, but they scoffed and started to search.

Inside the shop, Thomas and Duchess sighed in relief as they saw Bagheera putting the kittens into the van.

"So far, so good. Come on, Duchess. Better get your make up." said Thomas. Duchess was just to do that, but she ducked before Mother Gothel saw them. She peeked up but ducked again when Tighten and Syndrome showed up. Before they can look...

"Syndrome! Tighten!" Gothel called. The supervillains went to them. "Well?"

"Be reasonable, miss." said Syndrome.

"We're froze to our bones." Tighten said, unaware that Duchess who was in her disguise led the other group of kittens to the van.

"We've been out all night and all day with nothing to eat." Syndrome whined.

"They're somewhere in this village and w'ere going to find them. Now get going!" Gothel snappe as she took the car and drove off again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thomas's group and Bagheera helped the kittens into the van as Thomas said, "Do you think they've seen us?" The animals yelp as some smoke come out o the exhaust pipe. The van is now being repared and is about to leave.

"No, but we're running out of time, Bagheera said. In concern.

"Okay, try her again, mate." Goofy said said to the driver of the van as the man try to get things going. Thomas quickly rushed out to Duchess who left the house with the next batch of kittens while saying, "Duchess, hurry, the van's about to leave."

Duchess's group reaches the van as Bagheera's group helped the kittens in. they saw Syndrome and Tighten across the street, still searching.

"Come on, hurry!" said Bagheera in precaution as Duchess rushed to get the next batch of kittens while Thomas leaves the houe to get the nex tone.

By this time, Gothel turned her car around to do another search while the man and the driver under the hood tyring to get the engine fixed, but looked puzzled as she saw the disguised kittens rushing across the road. By the time the evil woman got ht eback part, the little ones inside the vans itself has hidden themselves in time in a nearby alley.

Gothel took one more look at the back of the van before driving off once more. Luckily Bagheera had hidden himself and the kittens are not in the van yet in time.

Duchess' group soon left the house with the next batch of kittens, taking them into the truck while Thomas ran by his wife saying, "I'll get the rest."

"Alright, that ought to do it. It should get you back to Toon Town." said Goofy as he closed the lid to the driver.

"Duchess, get on board, quickly!" Bagheera asaid as she and the kittens got into the van. They have not time to waste.

Thomas rushed to the hole in the door, but gasped as he saw Syndrome and Tighten near it. The latter saw footprints coming form the whole itself and pinted to it while saying, "Hey, Syndrome!"

Thomas looked horrified as Tighten and Syndrome are tyring to force the door open. Inside the house, the remaining kittens rush away as Robespierre fell down mewing.

Syndrome, hearing the mewing said, "Come on, Tighten." the two brothers rush around the house to get the building to the back door.

Thomas knew that he had no time to waste. So he rushed to the house while Tighten and Syndrome are headign to the door and exclaime, "Kids, hurry!"

Thomas and the last batch of kittens rush out of the hole, but stop as Gothel's car was comign, the veichle stoped in time, it almost hit them!

As Gothel took a look outside her window, Thomas and the kittens got out from the front of the road and head towards the van while the father said, "Hurry kids! Run on ahead."

Arnold got worried and he said, "She's watching us, Dad."

"Keep going, keep going." Thomas assured. Suddenly as the kittens walked to the van, little icicles started to melt and wipe bits of their paint off. Thomas looked up as he notice the icicles and gasped. Not good.

"It can't be." Gothel said as she looked through the viewmirror. "It's impossible!"

As the van begins to drive off, Bagheera and Duchess managed to get the rest of the kittens into the van quickly, much to Gothel's furthur suspicion. To make matters worse, the kids behind still ran faster. Some of the snow from above, landed on Berlioz.

"Run for it!" Bagheera yelled. Thomas grabbed Berlioz, who had all his black paint removed and ran to the van.

Gothel gasped, discovering the ruse. She then called, "Syndrome! Tighten! Syndrome!" as she yelled, Syndrome and Tighten used their laser to accidentally hit a wooden wall onto Gothel. She popped up and glared at them.

"There they go, in the van! After them! After them!" Syndrome and Tighten ran after the van, but Bagheera tackled them. Luckily, the last batch of kittens including Berlioz into the truck before he got into the van himself and the van moved down the road.

* * *

As the van traveled down the path, Thomas and Duchess looked at the kids. Syndrome and Tighten went down the other path as Gothel drove by,following the van.

"Thomas!" Duchess gasped. "There she is! Mother Gothel!"

Gothel drove to the side and nearly knocked the van over the cliff.

"Hey!' the driver named Xemnas1992(please don't mind the cameo, Xem) said, "What the heck are you trying to do? Crazy woman driver!"

Gothel drove to th eother side and tried the same thing, which caused shaking in the van. But as she tried to knock the van down, Gothel saw a gap at the bridge and tried tostop, but it was too late and she fell downt he street with a priceless look on her face. She then started heading up and jumped over the trees. She drove like a psycho and her car looked like a wreck!

"Thomas! Look!" Duchess gasped when she saw Tighten and Syndrome driving to them.

"There ain't nothing to it!" Syndrome laughed. "We'll zoom down there and shove them in the dirt!"

Gothel sped up and collided the back of the van, causing a violent shake inside the van.

One of the kittens almost fell, but luckily Thomas caught him, "Duchess, watch out!"

This was gonna be the end of the line for the kittens, until Tighten and Syndrome accidentally drove down and without warning, they violently collided with Gothel, causing the car and them to fall down into the gorge while the van left for Toon Town.

"You idiots! You fools! You imbicelles!" Gothel roared at them before crying. Her cat fur coat dream, her fashion industry, gone!

"Ah, shut up!" said Syndrome, having enough of his boss's orders. Gothel cried over her loss before the police showed up and arrested them.

* * *

End of Chapter 13

That was a close one for the heroes. The next and final chapter is here they reunite with their owners. Read and Review.


	15. Chapter 14: Cat and Kitten Plantation

Here is the final chapter to my "101 Dalmatians" parody.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Cat and Kitten Plantation**

Back at Victor's home in Toon Town, the radio was playing the song that Victor written months ago. In fact, it was a popular hit it made them wealthy. Yet, Victor couldn't believe that Thomas and Duchess ran away.

Singer:_** You've seen her kind of eyes**_

_**Watching you from underneath a rock**_

_**Gothel DeVil**_

_**Gothel DeVil**_

Victor turned off the radio.

"Victor, after all that was your first big hit." Victoria said as she decorated the Christmas tree. "It's made more money than we ever dreamed of."

"Yes, I know, Victoria." Victor said walking to the picture of Thomas and Duchess. "But I still can't believe that Duchess and Thomas would run away."

"Here's a bit of Christmas cheer." Carlotta said sadly as she placed the tray with two cups in it. "Oh, those dear little things. Sometimes, at night, I can hear them meowing..." Just then, she heard meowing outside. "But it always turns out I'm dreaming."

Just then, the meowing got louder, getting Carlotta's attention. She went to see who it was, but then Thomas, Duchess and the kittens came running in and pouncing on them.

"They're bad luck cats." Victor said.

"No, silly, they're covered in paint." Carlotta said, noticing the paw prints on her apron. She saw Berlioz and picked him up, "Look, here's Berlioz!"

Victor wiped the paint off his cat's face to recognize him and spun him around a bit, "Thomas, boy is that you? Oh, Thomas, Thomas, it's Thomas!"

Victoria wiped the paint off of Duchess and hugged her pet cat, "And Duchess,my darling!"

Carlotta got out a mop and washed the paint off of some of the kittens as she said, "And there's Mikey, Toulouse, and Marie and Arnold! They're all here, the little dears."

"It's a miracle!" Victor said happily as he hugged Victoria.

"What a wonderful Christmas present." Victoria said.

"And look," Carlotta then gestured to the other kittens. "There's a whole lot more."

"Look, Victoria, kittens everywhere." Victor said, surprised at the amount of kittens.

"There must be 100 of them." Victoria said.

Soon, they and Carlotta started to count up all the kittens everywhere.

"36 over here!" Carlotta called out.

"14, 18, Victor." Victoria said.

Victor smiled, "That's 65!"

"10, 11, 12, 13!" Carlotta said, wiiping the paint off of Yankee, Uranus, Milky Way and Kimberly.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Victoria said, noticing the kittens, "There's six more."

"Let's see, that's 84 and 15 plus 2...101!" Victor concluded.

"101? Where did they all come from?" Victoria said.

Victor smirked as he rubbed Thomas's head, "Oh, Thomas, you ol' rascal."

"What shall we do with them?" Victoria asked.

"We keep them." Victor shrugged with a smile.

"In this little house?" Victoria asked.

"We'll buy a big place in the country." Victor smiled. Thomas, Duchess and the kittens smiled and meowed in agreement. "We'll have a plantation. A cat and kitten plantation."

"Victor, that's truly an inspiration." Victoria hugged Victor as he spun her around.

"It'll be a sensation!" Carlotta agreed.

"We'll have a kitten and cat plantation." Victor went to the piano. "A cat and kitten plantation, I say." Victor then started to play and sing to his new tune.

Victor:_** We'll have a cat and kitten plantation**_

_**Where our whole population will rome**_

"I'm hungry, Mother." Mikey said to Duchess again.

_**In this new location**_

_**Our whole aggrigation **_

_**Will love our plantation home**_

Thomas, Duchess and the kittens meowed to the tune as Carlotta danced to it.

Victor and Victoria: _**Cat and kitten plantation home!**_

We then zoom away and all the lights in the city glowed as every animal barked/meowed/roared to the tune as our story ends.

**The End**

* * *

There you have it. I never thought I get this done. Anyways, read and Review. No flames.


End file.
